Ocean-deployed communication buoys, a reduced complexity depiction of one of which is shown in FIG. 1, are constantly being subjected to very dynamic forces that have made the integrity of the cable transition interface 10 between the keel 21 of the buoy 20 and a relatively static mooring/communication cable 30 an ongoing problem. Specifically, the substantially continuous (roll, pitch and yaw) motion of the buoy impart forces that act on the cable transition interface in three-dimensions and which, over time, introduce mechanical fatigue at cable and the transition interface. As a consequence, unless the transition interface between the cable and the buoy is both structurally robust and relatively flexible, it can be expected that the mooring attachment 10 with the cable 30 will eventually fail as a result of millions of motion cycles to which the buoy is subjected.
As diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 2, in an attempt to reduce or ameliorate this problem, currently employed buoy/cable transition interface designs segregate or break out the communication cable interface proper 30 from the mooring cable's attachment interface 40 that is supported by the buoy keel 21. Although the mechanical attachment interface 40 (shown as a dual swivel joint arrangement) accommodates the pitching and rolling motion of the buoy 20 relative to the mooring/communication cable 30, such a cable interface design unfortunately places the most fragile components of the communication cable interface, shown as a pair of optical fiber cable segments 31 and 32 in FIG. 2, outside of the relatively static mooring cable, exposing them to substantial dynamic forces at the ocean surface. Moreover, in their segregated condition, the transition cable segments 31 and 32 take on a configuration that allows them to become entangled with floating sea vegetation and flotsam, fishing/trawler lines/nets, and being subjected to snagging and chafing on the interface mechanism itself.